


Grounded

by TheEloquentDecadent



Series: Quick Fic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: Derek is reading on the couch when Stiles comes home from work. The tell-tale clank of the safe closing is followed by boots dropping to the hallway floor.Stiles reeks of exhaustion and death.Derek waits.When Stiles comes into the living room, he's stripped out of his deputy uniform already, down to just his underwear, wedding ring, and the bags under his eyes. He drags a pillow off of the couch, drops it at Derek's feet, and drops to his knees.





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Written in ten minutes to "Lights Down Low" by MAX

Derek is reading on the couch when Stiles comes home from work. The tell-tale clank of the safe closing is followed by boots dropping to the hallway floor.

Stiles reeks of exhaustion and death.

Derek waits.

When Stiles comes into the living room, he's stripped out of his deputy uniform already, down to just his underwear, wedding ring, and the bags under his eyes. He drags a pillow off of the couch, drops it at Derek's feet, and drops to his knees.

Derek cards his fingers through Stiles' hair, making a note that he'll need a haircut soon.

"What do you need from me?"

Stiles lays his head on Derek's thigh. His eyes are closed, like keeping them open thus far had sapped the last bit of his energy.

"Just this. For now. Just this."

"I can do that."

They sit like that for almost an hour. Stiles falls asleep on his knees, and Derek finishes his book in the interim.

Finally, Stiles' stomach rumbles, and he wakes with a grumpy whine.

"You need to eat. Do you need me to tell you?"

"Please."

Derek thinks through the contents of the fridge.

"Go get the leftover roast and potatoes, and grab three bottles of water. Bring them back here, and I'll feed you like this."

Stiles presses a kiss to Derek's leg and takes a minute to move.

Derek pulls out his phone while Stiles is in the kitchen.

**From Allison: Drunk driver. Killed two kids on impact. The third died in his arms.**

**From Allison: Take care of him, and I'll send him to psych in the morning.**

He hums, fingers flying.

**To Allison: I will. And you'd better include yourself in the psych appointment list.**

**From Allison: Will do.**

Stiles returns with the food, dropping to his knees the moment Derek takes the container. He closes his eyes, hiding as much of his face against Derek's leg as possible while still being able to eat.

"I've got you," Derek whispers, alternating petting him and feeding him. "I've always got you."


End file.
